<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Easy Choices by Operaghostangst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541586">No Easy Choices</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Operaghostangst/pseuds/Operaghostangst'>Operaghostangst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>America may or may not happen, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, but not any time soon, love never dies au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Operaghostangst/pseuds/Operaghostangst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Raoul learns that he can't provide the family that Christine so desperately wants, their marriage begins to crumble. In a last ditch effort to save it, he sends her back to the Phantom for a night in the hopes that he will be more successful. The man would clearly go to great lengths for her, so it was unlikely that he'd deny her this opportunity. Especially when he'd finally get to have something that he so clearly wanted, if only for a night.</p><p>( The London version of LND and the 25th anniversary.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Meg Giry/La Sorelli, Soon to be past Raoul/Christine - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erik had not been expecting Christine to seek him out tonight in the slightest. Seeing her again had intensified his pain but at the same time it had been like some sort of soothing balm. He didn’t understand and he never would. He didn’t wish to, he just accepted that she had this sort of power over him. He blamed  it on the fact that he still loved her. He always would and that was just how it was.</p><p>She had glided over to him with such grace that he almost thought this was some intricate dream, one that he never wished to wake from. He would take sleeping for an eternity if it meant he could have her with him over the cruel reality. The sight of her wedding ring had unfortunately jolted him back to reality and he had demanded the reason she’d decided to return to him.</p><p>Perhaps he’d been a little too harsh with her because she flinched. The brief flash of hurt in those beautiful eyes caused him instant regret. But before he could attempt to apologize like he was so tempted, he bit his tongue. It didn’t matter anyways, because she was already explaining her marital issues with the damned vicomte to him. It wasn't something he was fully interested in hearing but he couldn't bring himself to interrupt her. </p><p>He listened complacently, twisting his ring around his finger slightly as he did so. There had been a small part of him that hoped that coming to him for this had been her idea. That foolish hope was shattered almost immediately. Despite it sounding like the vicomte and the vicomte alone had been the mastermind behind this, she was intent upon making sure he understood that she’d chosen to go along with it.</p><p>He found that he couldn’t deny her and he stood, immediately leading her towards the bed. He was sure she’d rather simply get this over with so she’d never have to do such a thing again. He knew he was at a disadvantage as he’d never done anything like this before. He supposed he should  remind her so she wouldn’t be disappointed further. “Chris-” he started, only to find a slender finger against his malformed lips, silencing him.</p><p>“I know..” Christine informed, her tone surprisingly soothing. She knew she’d probably have to take the reins, especially if she wanted this to be taken care of she could get back home before dark. A large part of her felt guilty for using him like this when he so clearly loved her so. It was a part of her that she shoved down. It was no good to overthink it. She was no longer free to entertain the fantasies of what this could be if she decided to give in to the feelings she locked away not too long ago.</p><p> Before Erik could say much else, Christine shoved him into a sitting position and unbuttoned his trousers, doing her best not to think too much of it. Within moments she had them pulled down along with his underwear. It was no surprise to her that he was already hard. The man had been pent up for years. The wind blowing a little harder than usual could probably have this effect on him.</p><p>Christine decided it would be faster if she didn’t remove the dress and it’s multiple layers. It would make what she was doing utterly difficult but she didn’t mind. It wasn’t like they’d be making a mess. So she settled for removing some of the layers on her lower half, straddling his lap afterwards. She didn’t give either of them much time to prepare before she sank down onto his member. She winced in pain and stilled for a moment or so. She felt a little wanton for noticing that Erik was actually much bigger than Raoul. It wasn’t a bad thing but it was definitely something she wished she’d noticed sooner.</p><p>Erik bit his lower lip and put all his concentration  into not finishing yet and helping her support the skirts of her dress as much as they could. After a few moments, Christine began to bounce and rock on him slowly. Soft moans left her while almost inaudible grunts were the only noises he’d permit himself to make. He wouldn’t dare cover up or drown out the absolutely gorgeous noises that she was making. In a way, they were almost musical and it made him love them all the more. He tried to ignore that this would be the only time that he heard them, but it was rather hard. It was impossible  to pretend otherwise when Christine was being so detached.</p><p>Christine eventually became more passionate in her movements, her sounds becoming louder and more high-pitched. Erik was almost relieved by this as he wasn’t entirely sure he would’ve been able to hold out for too much longer. The moment he felt his member become damp and the way she seemingly became tighter around him, he stiffened. He was unable to hold back the strained, guttural groan that left him as he clenched his hands in the skirts of her dress.</p><p>Much to his surprise, Christine grasped his chin and tugged him into an equally as passionate kiss. He lifted one shaking hand and rested it in her damp curls, grasping them slightly as he returned it. One of her small hands rested on the cool material of his mask and he wasn’t even concerned that she might remove it. She slowly pulled away and leaned her forward against his. He took the chance to rest his hands on her waist, closing his eyes as he savored the moment. The only sound in the room was that of their heavy breaths mingling.</p><p>
  <span>When he opened his eyes, he found himself getting lost in the light green depths of hers. They seemed almost warm and tender, a direct contrast to how she’d been the rest of the night. However, the moment wasn’t meant to last. Something akin to fear and regret appeared in them and she quickly raised up off of him, hurrying around the room as she grabbed her other layers and pulled them back on. He was left watching her, somewhat thrown off by the sudden change in her mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Christine turned back towards him and sighed softly. “I’m sorry, Erik. That shouldn’t have happened, the kiss to be exact. I was simply caught up in the moment. I must get back to my husband.” she apologized, ignoring the way she could almost see his heart breaking all over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik didn’t have a chance to respond. Christine rushed out of the room, leaving him feeling cold and alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    It hadn't worked. It had been more than a handful of weeks since that night and it hadn't worked. Raoul wasn't pleased, in fact, he seemed almost irritated that it hadn't worked. That was fine though, she was rather distraught herself. But perhaps it took more than one try to get the desired results sometimes. She'd managed to convince Raoul of this and he was more than willing to let her go back to him tonight. In fact it almost felt like he was pushing her to go to him. As if he couldn't wait to be rid of her but she blamed that feeling on the state of their marriage and her general insecurity. </p><p>    She told herself a million times that she was only doing this for the sake of having a family, for the sake of raising a child with her husband. But it never felt like that was the truth. There was a small part of her that knew the truth, a traitorous part of her. A part of her that she tried and failed to silence on more than one occasion even when she wasn't near him. She longed for him but the all made their decisions and there was no going back. She was a married woman and she did care for her husband, even if it wasn't as she should. She'd feel incredibly guilty if she were to break his heart. When it really came down to it, she even felt guilty for using Erik like this. But at least they could both pretend, if only for a bit. </p><p>By the time that Christine reached the lake, she jumped not quite expecting to see Erik standing in the boat already. Clearly, he was planning on going somewhere before she showed up. This was something that she found rather surprising. They gazed at each other for a couple of moments and her chest ached to see that his eyes seemed a little duller than usual. She opened her mouth to speak, but she didn't have the chance. </p><p>"I'm assuming you're back because it didn't work. Well, come on. I suppose this will be happening until it does work." Erik drawled listlessly, offering her his hand. She was tempted to deny him but she didn't. She nodded and took the hand, allowing him to pull her into the boat with him. He turned the boat around with practiced ease and once they reached the other side, he climbed out. He held his hand out once more and she took it, yelping softly when she was pulled against his chest.</p><p>Erik let his hands roam and she melted into his chest, humming her appreciation. She was sure that the boldness came from him detaching himself from her and the situation, but she wouldn't deny that it had her feeling some kind of way. She copied him, letting her little hands slide down his chest towards the button on his pants. He pressed himself towards her without a word, letting his hands slide around to the back of her dress.</p><p>Christine couldn't help herself at this point, she had already kissed him once so doing so again wouldn't make this any more wrong than it already was. She propped herself up on her toes and connected her lips to his bloated pair. There was a gasp from Erik, but he didn't push her away as she'd feared he would. He simply ran a hand up the length of her back and tangled his hand in her hair, forcing her to remain in place as he returned the kiss with an intensity that stunned her. He panted lightly as he pulled away, gazing at her with an unreadable emotion in those dark eyes.</p><p>She didn't have time to question him or even ask if he was alright before he returned to the task of getting her undressed. She opted to undress him at the same time so that they'd both be doing something rather than just her standing there like some sort of doll. He didn't stop her, in fact he occasionally paused in his attempts to assist her when need be.</p><p>Soon enough, they were both naked and he had carried her to the bed. He hovered over her, kissing his way down her body. She let herself enjoy what he was doing to her, ignoring the urge to lace her fingers through his hair. Instead, she grasped the bed sheets in anticipation. He worked his way downwards and spread her thighs further, caressing the inside of her thigh gently. </p><p>Nothing could've prepared her for the feeling of his tongue coming into contact with her womanhood. It was different but it felt surprisingly good. She squeaked as his tongue rubbed over her entrance. She thought she'd be prepared for anything after that but she was wrong. He licked at that one spot and the pleasure that came from it was almost overwhelming. This wasn't going to get her pregnant and Raoul had never done this to her, but at the moment she didn't care about either thing. All she knew was that she wanted more of it. </p><p>Christine raised her hips only to end up whining softly when he pulled away. He gazed at her as he licked his lips clean, shifting to settle between her legs once more. "Don't worry. You're going to get what you came here for." the words were purred and she nearly missed the hint of bitterness in his voice. She didn't have much time to dwell on it as he was lining himself up and pushing into her. He gave her a moment, then began thrusting. His strokes were deep and slow- it would've seemed almost intimate if not for the situation. </p><p>She wrapped her legs and arms around him, burying her face in his neck. Since she'd already broken the rules that she tried to uphold the first time, it wasn't like it would hurt anything to lose herself in this. It was a while longer before his thrusts began to lose their rhythm and he reached down to rub that one little spot that he'd been licking earlier. It didn't take much before she was arching against him and muffling a cry into his neck. The feeling of her clenching around him had him giving a strained groan as he thrusted a few more times before stiffening and filling her up. </p><p>He didn't pull out right away, remaining inside her until he started to soften. Christine didn't complain, she was content to hold on to him while they both recovered. When he did finally pull out, he was slow and careful about it. He stole one more kiss from her and rolled over, laying beside her. Christine made no move to get up and get dressed, letting herself relax for awhile longer. </p><p>The pleasant haze faded when Erik eventually got up with a grunt and began pulling his clothing back on. He didn't even look at her as he began walking away. He paused long enough to speak but he didn't bother looking at her. "You should get back to your husband, mademoiselle. I have things to do." the words were cold and detached once more. She opened her mouth but had no words to say. He was gone within seconds and she stood, heading over to the pool of fine material that made up her dress. </p><p>That was fair. It wasn't as if she'd been very gentle with him, either.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>